Family Affairs
by spooksfan08
Summary: Gene can't help but worry about his team but when a face from Alex's past comes back to haunt them can he keep the team together? What will it mean for Gene and Alex? Can Sam help or will Fenchurch CID be changed forever? Set in 2013 with Sam and Annie in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life On mars. Kudos and BBC television own all. Now copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. All characters from Ashes and Life On Mars may turn up. set in present day Fenchurch. Alex and Sam both lived :)**

**Serious?**

Gene pulled the collar of his coat closer to him as the unseasonably cold Spring weather bit into anyone daring to leave the central heating. He glared at the dead body a few feet away as Ray talked to the forensic officer that was taking photographs. Sam walked towards him looking deadly serious.

"Well?"

"Guv." Sam started. "This is serious."

"Poor bugger is dead." Gene snapped. "'ow can it get anymore serious than that?"

"Fair point." Sam conceded. "It's how the poor bugger ended up dead that is the serious part."

"Oh go on. Enlighten me Sammy boy. I know you and Bolls are going to psychoanalyse the arse off this one."

"No Gene." Sam glared at him. "I'm not. But Alex might, seeing as she may have seen the MO before."

"Stop talking in riddles." Gene glared at his friend. "Out with it."

"The victim looks as though he was killed somewhere else then moved. Jackie from Forensics says she has seen something like this before. When Alex was in Vice there was a spate of workers."

"Prozzies?"

"Gene." Alex sighed as she approached. "They were all young girls. Some as young as seventeen and eighteen. It was awful. I knew then I had to get out of Vice. If I was to remain sane."

"This vic is a bloke."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "But the MO looks the same."

"But it just can't be the same." Alex stepped towards the victim. "You have to be mistaken."

"Alex?" Sam frowned.

"Bolls?" Gene was half a foot behind his heavily pregnant wife.

"Oh God." She covered her mouth with one hand and fought the urge to vomit.

"You know him?" Ray looked up to see Alex nod.

"Yeah." She got herself under control. "He's not a hooker."

"Didn't think he was." Ray got to his feet and winced as his knees protested. "Look, I've told SOCO they can take the body back to the morgue while we try to work out 'o 'e is."

"Ok." Gene nodded but his eyes never left Alex. He knew she was trying to collect her thoughts. "Alex?"

"That man is Andrew Drake. And he is Pete's brother."

"Your ex?"

"How many Peter Drakes do I know?" She looked up and glared at her husband. "Yes, Molly's uncle. I haven't seen him for years. Gene, why would anyone want to kill him? Out of all the Drake brothers he was the normal one."

"I dunno Bolls." He ushered her back to the car. "But we'll find out."

#################

Annie poured the boiling water into the mug in front of her and tried to focus on what was being said in the Squad Room behind her. The last 24 hours since the body had been found had been draining on all the team but with a teething baby at home she was finding it more difficult that usual.

"You ok?" Shaz asked as she handed her the mug. "You've not been yourself today."

"Tired. Danny is cutting his back teeth."

"Oh poor thing."

"That's why I look like a zombie." Annie smiled as Gene yelled. She had hoped the death of Andrew Drake would be an open and shut case, with an arrest made early on. The way Gene was yelling at the rest of the team made her think they weren't going to be that lucky. Shaz rolled her eyes before turning to see Ray and Chris looking suitably sheepish while Sam glared at his friend.

"What is it?" Annie asked as she returned to the Squad Room. Shaz leant in the doorway and watched.

"Another body has turned up." Ray huffed. "Same MO."

"Great." Annie glanced at Sam as she tried to stifle a yawn. Gene leant against Chris' desk and folded his arms.

"And we have no leads on the first victim yet. This is just great, this is. Two deaths people. I want this arsehole caught before I have to go knocking on any other poor sod's front door to tell them their loved one is dead. Am I making myself clear?" He pushed himself away from the desk and headed towards his office. Seconds later Alex followed him. Sam watched the pair go wondering just how much more Fenchurch CID could take.

####################

A/N worth going on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sleep**

"Bolls?" Gene rolled over in bed to find he was alone. The discovery of Andrew Drake's body and the start of the murder investigation had been exhausting. Three days later there were still no viable suspects. Gene closed his eyes for a moment and swore. It had been a horrible few days, Molly had been heartbroken while Alex had instantly felt guilty for not keeping in contact with the poor man. He listened intently, trying to work out if Ruby or Molly had woken in the night. When he heard nothing he swung his legs out of bed and went in search of Alex.

##########

"Sam?" Annie slipped back into bed as Sam opened his eyes.

"Danny ok?"

"Fine." Annie pulled the duvet over her shoulders as Sam pulled her closer to him. "Andrew Drake just doesn't seem the type of man to be involved in anything that could have gotten him killed. I just don't get it."

"Good job, steady lifestyle. No partner, had practically nothing to do with his family. Sent Molly Christmas presents and birthday cards." Sam sighed. "Alex said she didn't end contact completely because he was the only member of the Drake family to see what Pete is like. So why did he end up dead in an alleyway in Soho?"

"I dunno." Annie yawned. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Chris and Ray are doing the usual house to house tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "Sorry. Today."

"Yeah, Shaz said she's going to talk to his boss. See if anyone knows anything about his personal life." Annie smiled as Sam hugged her to him. "There has to be something. There has to be something to place him in that alleyway."

"Gene thinks the MO is the same as a case Alex worked in Vice. But the victims were women."

"And the killer was never found." Annie closed her eyes. "Maybe he or she has diversified."

##########################

"Ssh." Ray walked the small bedroom with the baby boy crying in his arms. "Mummy needs a rest." Ray whispered as the baby seemed to settle.

"I'm wide awake." Maya rested her head against the doorframe.

"So was 'e." Ray walked towards his girlfriend as the baby in his arms quietened slighty.

"Oh come on Tom." She took the baby from Ray as the little boy closed his eyes.

"I fed 'im and changed him."

"If only Gene and the others could hear you now." Maya teased.

"Oh give over. They got kids. Well, apart from Chris. But I don't think 'e's worked out what to do yet. I swear Shaxz has got the patience of a saint."

"I agree with you there." Maya smiled. "What I don't agree with is you lot investigating Andrew Drake's murder. You are CID, not Murder Squad."

"Oh 'ere we go." Ray sighed.

"No, listen to me."

"Litton wants the case. We know that." Ray watched as Tom settled in his mother's arms.

"I know he's a nightmare but he is the DCI of Murder Squad. Gene is CID. Regular CID."

"Maya."

"And Alex is emotionally involved."

"He was her ex brother in law. That's all. Her exes brother." Ray sighed. "And she's a bloody good copper. I know she's not your favourite person, but she knows her job."

"I never said she didn't." Maya held his gaze. Ray shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Come on." Maya placed the sleeping baby in his crib and checked the baby monitor. "Bed."

Ray raised an eyebrow as Maya smiled. Seconds later he followed her back to their room.

##################################

Gene walked quietly down stairs, knowing that the slightest sound would wake Ruby. She was like him, a light sleeper. He walked towards the kitchen as he heard the kettle boil.

"Bolls."

"Gene." She turned to face him. He sighed as he realised she had been crying.

"You ok?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." She avoided the question as she placed a second mug next to hers. "Tea?"

"Cheers." He nodded before pulling her towards him. "You didn't answer me. Are you ok?"

"Yes. No. I will be." He rested his hand on her ever expanding baby bump as the baby kicked.

"You knew the man."

"Yeah. Not like that." She raised an eyebrow. "Andrew was not like Pete. Besides I wasn't his type."

"Was he right in the 'ead?" Gene asked.

"Yes." Alex smiled as Gene seemed genuinely lost as to why another man wouldn't find her attractive. "He was gay."

"Ah." Gene nodded.

"His parents hated that. He had barely spoken to them since he was eighteen. Pete barely spoke with him. But he was always there for Molly until about a year before I came to Fenchurch. He had a new boyfriend. I got the impression Mark didn't like Andrew having a friendship the mother of his niece."

"You think Mark was violent?"

"I dunno." Alex sighed. "I really hope not."

"Any ideas where we can find this Mark?"

"I am not one of your witnesses." Alex snapped. "Do not start interviewing me."

"Bolls." He watched as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I haven't spoken to Andrew since we moved here. He sent Molly cards and things but he kept away. I should talk to his parents."

"No." Gene pulled her into his arms. "You should get some sleep. Leave the Drakes to me."

#################################

A/N More soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating **

**Protection.**

"Right." Gene rubbed his hands together as he looked around the Squad Room. The assembled detectives did not inspire him. "What 'ave we got?"

"Two dead men." Chris stated.

"Thank you Christopher. Are we any nearer to finding the scum bag that killed them?"

"No." Sam stated. "I've done a background check on Andrew Drake. The man didn't exactly lead a wild life."

"Aye, well someone thought he was worth murdering. What about our second vic?"

"47 year old Victor James Price." Shaz stated. "Originally from Glasgow but has been living in Fenchurch for the last ten years. Worked on the market. No kids, no spouse."

"So." Alex ran a hand through her curls. "What do Andrew Drake and Victor Price have in common?"

"They're both dead."

"I will hit 'im in a minute." Gene glared. Ray clipped Chris around the head.

"Shut up."

"But."

"Just shut up." Ray scolded. "And you are buying in The Railway Arms later." Chris looked away, suddenly aware that he was not doing himself any favours.

"Andrew moved to Fenchurch West ten years ago." Alex stated. "He worked in finance and had one long-term partner, that I know of." Alex folded her arms over her baby bump. Gene watched her, still worried about her. He knew she had barely slept since Andrew's body had been found. He could still picture Molly crying her heart out when Alex told her that her uncle had died. It seemed the teenager had already been through so much, it just wasn't fair.

"Right, Annie." Gene turned to her. "With me. Sam, you and Ray go to this Price's home. See what you can find out about 'im. There 'as to be something that links them."

"Guv." Annie grabbed her jacket.

"Bolls, you and Shaz look into any enemies Price had."

"Guv, what do you want me to do?" Chris asked. Ray closed his eyes, knowing he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Christopher." Gene narrowed her eyes. "Stay out of trouble."

Annie followed him out the police station, wondering where they were going.

##############################

"Mrs Drake?" Annie asked as the older woman opened the door. "I'm DS Annie Tyler from Fenchurch East police station. This is DCI Gene Hunt. May we come in?"

"What do you want? You have some nerve coming round here." The older woman glared at Gene who held her gaze.

"Your boy is dead. The one you disowned because of what he was not who 'e was. Now, in my book that means I get to ask you a few questions. Now, we can do this out 'ere for all the curtain to see or we can go in doors."

"Alexandria declined to come?" Mrs Drake turned and walked in. Annie raised an eyebrow, hoping Gene got the message. Apparently he didn't.

"She's busy trying to find the scum that killed your boy."

"Well, she ruined the life of my Pete. It's the least she can do."

"Now listen, 'ere."

"We have a number of lines of inquiry." Annie stated calmly. "Did you have any contact with Andrew? Birthday cards? Christmas cards? Did he visit?"

"No."

"Not even a Mother's Day card?"

"He did send one. About eight years back. I put it back in the post. Return to sender."

"Did he have any enemies?"

"Probably." She glared.

"Mrs Drake, what happened to your husband? Where is he?"

"Dead." She snapped. "Died of a broken heart if you ask me. After what that vile woman did to my Peter."

"Now, listen 'ere." Gene towered over her. Annie shook her head slightly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Annie stated calmly. "Andrew was a good man." She ushered Gene out of the house before he could say or do anything that would bring more trouble to Fenchurch East than they really needed.

######################################

"Ma'am?" Shaz placed a mug of coffee on her own desk as Alex stared at the computer screen. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled slightly, not wanting to worry the younger woman.

"Chris didn't mean to upset you. You know what he's like."

"He didn't upset me." Alex tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her. "This has."

"What?" Shaz crossed the room to look at the screen. "Oh no. Are you sure? He can't be. Can 'e.?"

"He can and by the looks of things he is." Alex sighed.

"I reckon you better talk to the Guv sharpish. He needs to know."

"I will, Shaz. I will." She sighed, hoping against hope that she was wrong.

######################################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Revelations**

"Well she is an interesting lady." Gene huffed as he led Annie back to the Audi. Annie shrugged her shoulders. The late Spring sunshine caused her to blink as it bounced off the windscreen.

"She's a prize bitch, and always has been."

"Cartwright. I mean Tyler!" Gene smirked at the uncharacteristic outburst from his DS.

"Well, how can anyone disown their own child for who they fall in love with? If my Danny came home and told me and Sam he was gay I couldn't just turn my back on him. He's my boy." Annie shook her head.

"Aye." Gene nodded. "The difference being, you are a cracking mum. Drake in there? Wouldn't know a maternal instinct if it jumped up and bit her on the arse. Now, we know she doesn't want the rest of us to think she cares her boy is dead but it has to affect her."

"It has to." Annie agreed. "You don't go before your kids. It's not the natural order of things."

"Aye, I know that an 'all. Look, for the record I never stopped Molly from seeing that side of her family. Whatever that woman in there said. It was her that broke contact when Alex finally left the scum she was married to."

"Guv." Annie opened the car door and slid in. "I've known Alex since we were teenagers at uni. I know you never stopped Molly from seeing her grandparents. I also know it was me and Sam that came down here one week from Manchester and basically moved Alex and Molly away from there. Evan was trying to get her to rethink walking out on her marriage. I think Sam would have hit him, given half the chance."

"He's a good bloke, our Sammy boy."

"Yes." Annie looked out of the car window as the streets of Fenchurch whizzed past. "He is."

#############################

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as Alex paced the CID office.

"I am sure. I would know that man anywhere." She covered her face with her hands. "I've got to tell Gene."

"He can't be out already. He just can't. He paid for you to be abducted. He paid for you to almost be killed. If..."

"I know." Alex shook her head. "I remember it all. He wanted to discredit Gene. He wanted to close down this CID, have Gene thrown out of the force. I remember every minute of it."

"Every minute of what?" Gene asked as he walked back in the office. "Out with it, Bollykecks."

"Guv." Sam shook his head slightly, indicating how serious the situation was. Gene looked from him to his wife.

"What's going on.?"

"Ray and Chris are out talking to the woman who found the first body."

"Right." Gene nodded.

"I found something." Alex looked at the floor, feeling the weight of Gene's gaze on her. She felt sick, the words almost sticking in her throat.

"Alex?" Gene's voice dropped. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Like I said." Alex looked up, almost paralysed by the look of concern in Gene's eyes. "I found something."

"What?" Annie asked.

"Jim Keates."

"What about the little toerag?" Gene closed his eyes as he let the implications of hearing the man's name sink in. "Oh don't tell me. Don't bloody tell me."

"He's out." Shaz spoke for the first time. "Released early for good behaviour."

"Good behaviour? You're kiddin' me." Gene curled his fists into his side. "What did he do to get them to give him parole?"

"He's out on licence. He probably has nothing to do with any of this."

"Bit of a bloody co-incidence though. He's out and Molly's uncle turns up dead." Alex shook her head before storming out of the office on the verge of tears.

"Go after her." Sam stated. "I'll do some digging. See what Chris and Ray have to say when they get back." Gene nodded before storming out after his wife.

"This is unreal." Annie sighed as she looked at the other two. "I can't get my head around this. Two homophobic murders and Keates turning up. That bloke is like the devil himself."

"And twice as sly." Shaz shuddered. "He's trouble."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "He is."

######################################

"Bolls?" Gene stood outside the female officer's changing room. A young PC ducked past him as he tried not to look extremely awkward as he called for Alex. "Alex?"

"Problem?"

"Bugger off Litten." Gene snapped as the Murder Squad boss laughed. "Ah, trouble in Paradise?"

"There'll be trouble somewhere else if you don't make yourself scarce. I ain't in the mood for you, Litten."

"Oh now now, is that anyway to address a senior officer."

"You are the same rank as me." Gene hufffed.

"Not for much longer, Gene. Then things will get interesting around here." He laughed to himself as he walked away. Gene narrowed his eyes, not sure what the man was talking about but knew he had more important things to deal with.

"Alex? I'm coming in." He pushed the door open and walked in, only to find Alex sat on the wooden bench in the corner. "What is it?"

"Hormones." Alex sniffed.

"Bloody things. Those little chemical messengers."

"You've been helping Molly with her homework again." Alex sniffed as he drapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Bright kid. Taught me more than any school teacher I ad." He kissed Alex's hair. "What is it?"

"Keates tried to kill you."

"Yeah, I know." Gene sighed.

"He paid a man to run you off the road. I could have lost you." She half whispered. "I."

"You don't get rid of me that easily." He hugged her to him. "I mean it."

"What if?"

"He is not Arthur Layton. We are not going through that again. Yeah, Jimbo tried to destroy me. But he didn't. He tried to split us up but that didn't happen either. And why? Because we are stronger than that little creep. He can do what he likes but you are stuck with me until you want out."

"Why would I want out?" She pulled away to see him looking at the floor.

"I."

"No Gene." She turned his face towards her. "You are stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I."

"Even after all this time you still think I might. That I'll go off with some toff."

"No." Gene sighed. "No, I. I just wouldn't blame you if you did." Alex sighed. It was rare anyone saw behind the Manc Lion mask he showed the world. She knew none of the others would hear him talk like this.

"No." Alex rested his hand on her baby bump, just as the little one kicked. "This is us now. I love you and I am not going anywhere. Not even if that Jackie turns up again."

"Oh God don't mention that tart." Gene huffed. "For the record I love you, an all. And Keates is not going to touch us. We find the scum that killed Andrew and the other bloke and we put him behind bars. Then you go on Maternity Leave. For my sanity, if nothing else."

"OK." She kissed him gently. "I can manage that."

"Good." Gene wrapped her in his arms, hoping that Keates reappearance and the murders of two young men were not connected. He had a funny feeling it was.

#############################

A/N Is Gene right? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**In the Heat of the Night**

Alex stared at the ceiling as Gene slept peacefully next to her. She was still slightly annoyed that he still believed she would leave him someday. _Till death do us part. _She thought to herself, _Or did he miss that bit? _She sighed heavily as the baby inside her kicked hard.

"Oh go to sleep, you." She rubbed her stomach as the baby continued his or her nightly game of kick mum in the bladder. She rolled her eyes as the baby ignored her and carried on. Gene snored slightly as she gave up on the notion of sleep and slipped out of bed.

####################

"Danny's ok." Sam stated as he walked back into the bedroom he shared with Annie. "Fed, changed and sleeping like a baby."

"Good." Annie rested her head on one hand. "Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm worried."

"Annie, you are always worried." He kissed her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Sam."

"Sorry." He smiled. "What or who are you worried about?"

"Two apparently homophobic murders on our patch. Litton trying to get the case and one of the dead men being related to Molly. I don't think Alex is coping very well and to be honest, Sam I wouldn't be if I was her."

"It's a lot to take in." Sam agreed. "But Alex is a strong person. She's got Gene. And her friends."

"Yeah." Annie let him pull her to her feet. "But Keats is out on licence."

"Now that is something to worry about."

#####################

"Ray."

"Oh thanks luv." Ray looked up as Shaz placed a hot mug of tea on the edge of his desk.

"Remind me, why are we here at stupid o clock in the morning?" Chris sighed as he picked up his own mug.

"Because we are bloody good coppers." Ray snapped.

"And he was doing Maya's head in at home." Shaz smiled before sitting at her own desk.

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "I know but why are we here?"

"Because if we don't solve this case then there is a very good chance someone else will end up dead." Shaz snapped before turning her computer on. Ray and Chris exchanged glances. "And if we do have another body turn up then there is a bloody good chance Litton and his lot will get their hands on the case. It becomes a serial killer if we have three or more victims."

"Yeah, Maya said Litton was after it. Also reckons he's putting himself up for Super."

"Litton?" Chris scoffed.

"Yeah. Litton, so shall we find out who this psycho is before we end up with a psycho as our boss?" Ray snapped. Chris fell silent for a moment as Shaz tapped a few keys on her computer.

"Ma'am said."

"What did Alex say?" Ray asked, failing to stop a yawn.

"When she was in Vice there was a spate of murders where the victims were all sex workers."

"Prozzies, yeah I know." Chris said. Shaz took a deep breath.

"Don't matter if they were hookers, dinnerladies or nuns they didn't deserve to die the way they did."

"True." Ray sighed. "Go on."

"So, if the MO is the same then I thought maybe the killer is the same. The man arrested for killing those girls is still in prison. He was given a whole life sentence which is currently being appealed."

"So it isn't him." Chris shrugged. Shaz raised an eyebrow.

"At the risk of sounding like the Guv, no shit Sherlock." Shaz snapped. Chris looked away, knowing how Shaz could be a bit bad tempered when she was tired. Sleep deprivation was not good for her.

"But?" Ray stared at her. "Please tell me there is a but."

"But." Shaz smirked. "He was being held in the same prison as an old friend of ours until last Wednesday."

"Oh don't tell me." Chris bit his lip.

"Ok I wont." Shaz smirked. "But it is who you think it is."

"Jim Keats?" Ray frowned. "Nah, he isn't the killer. He's too clever to risk us finding out it is him. He's paid someone to copy the MO."

"So." Shaz sighed. "How about I follow the money?"

##############################

Gene opened his eyes as the birds began singing. He frowned when he realised he couldn't see Alex anywhere in the bedroom. A quick glance at his watch told him it was before 5 in the morning.

"Bolls." He whispered to himself hoping that Molly and Ruby were still asleep. The last thing they needed was a tired teenager and a grouchy toddler on top of everything else that was going on. He threw the duvet away before heading downstairs to see Alex hunched over the laptop in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to have a cup of tea." Alex sighed. "Sorry. I didn't intend to wake you."

"How long have you been here?" He kissed the top of her head before pulling the tea bags out of the cupboard.

"Since about 2."

"What?"

"Baby was playing football with my bladder so I had to get up."

"And you didn't think coming back to bed was a priority?"

"No. You were sleeping." Alex watched as he raised an eyebrow. "I've been working."

"I thought as much." Gene huffed. "Found anything?"

"Only that your baby is a night owl."

"How come they are my kids when they are playing you up?" Gene rested a hand on the ever expanding baby bump Alex believed to be mostly fat.

"Well, you are partly responsible. Shaz emailed me. She's in work."

"At the nick? Now?"

"Yeah. Her, Chris and Ray have been there all night. Looks like Keats is involved."

"Bloody Nora." Gene sighed. "How?"

"Cell mates with a man I arrested six years ago. The case before I came to Fenchurch East."

"Don't remind me of that time. Actually, how come you only wore that red dress once.?"

"Mind out the gutter Gene."

"Yeah. Was thinking of something a little higher up than that." Alex raised an eyebrow as his eyes ran over her pjama clad body. She sighed heavily as his eyes finally met hers.

"Anyway, from what Shaz thinks it looks like he has paid someone to copy the MO of the sex workers murders."

"Oh great a copycat on a payroll. This just gets better and better."

Gene closed his eyes and let the news sink in. He was increadibly proud of Shaz and the boys for going into work and knew the Super would be in a mood when he saw the overtime he was about to sanction. At the same time he wondered just why Keats was back to playing mind games with him and his team.

#########################

A/N More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**sorry for delay in updating.**

**Morning**

"Hi." Annie smiled as she walked into the CID office to see Chris half asleep at his desk. Ray had a mug of lukewarm coffee in his hand as he turned to see her and Sam walk in.

"Hiya Luv." Ray smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Annie looked around as Sam headed towards the kitchen. "Danny decided that he was going to sleep most of the night. Only thing is, I woke up every hour expecting him to. I had to keep checking he was ok."

"Kids eh?" Chris mumbled as Annie and Ray shot him a look. Chris remained at his desk with his head in his arms, eyes closed. Shaz walked in from the kitchenette.

"Well, one thing we did was work out 'ow Keats is involved in all this." She smiled as she handed Annie a mug.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Bloody shattered." Ray smiled. "But at least this time, it's worth it. Guv." He nodded as Gene walked in and ignored them all. He headed straight to his office as Alex shrugged off her jacket.

"Hi." She turned on her computer and yawned. "Anything?"

"Yeah." Ray ignored Chris who was now snoring lightly. Shaz rolled her eyes.

"See what I live with."

"You wouldn't change him." Alex smiled at her as Shaz shrugged her shoulders.

"Apart from the snoring." She smiled back. Chris slept on oblivious to the women talking about him. Annie shook her head and turned her attention back to the 'murder board' Shaz had spent most of the night updating.

"Keates." Annie spat the word out as if it was poison. "Why?"

"Revenge?" Sam asked. "He said we'd pay for putting him in prison."

"And bent coppers don't have a good time on the inside." Ray agreed. "He could be more bent on revenge than your average nutcase."

"SAM!" Gene bellowed from his office. Sam rolled his eyes as Alex looked on. She knew what Gene was worried about but there was no way she was going to be sidelined from the case. Remembering her promise to ease off and prepare for maternity leave she let Sam walk into the Manc Lion's den and headed towards the board where Ray and Shaz were talking quietly.

"Go home." Alex smiled at them. "You've been here since before midnight. Chris is already dead on his feet. I bet you both aren't far off."

"Ma'am." Shaz sighed. "I."

"We will find out who did this and we will stop them. But you three need to be awake and firing on all cylinders. What you did last night was amazing. Go home. Sleep."

"Aye, she 'as a point." Ray grabbed his jacket before shaking Chris awake. "C'mon Sleeping Beauty." Ray laughed as Chris shot awake.

"Home." Shaz held out her hand for him, glad that Annie had offered to drive them. All three were too tired to be behind the wheel. Alex watched them go, wondering if what they had found would be enough to prevent another death.

###########################

"Guv." Sam stood in the doorway of Gene's office as the DCI threw darts at the dartboard in the corner. The rhythmic thud, thud, thud of the darts hitting the board seemed to calm his boss. "What's up?"

"Sammy boy." Gene collected the darts. "Andrew Drake was murdered for no apparent reason. At first we thought it was a homophobic nutter with a grudge. The bloke lived an ordinary life. Sent Molly Christmas presents and birthday cards. Even stayed on good terms with Alex when she left the thug she was married to."

"Yeah."

"And the other bloke." Thud. The dart hit the board again. Sam folded his arms and waited.

"Victor Price."

"He was an ordinary bloke an' all. Good job, steady partner. Nice car. Did you see the car?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "Very nice car."

"But how did he end up dead in the middle of Fenchurch? Why would Jimbo pick on him? Drake I can see the connection but not Price. He was nothing to do with anyone here."

"Dunno." Sam answered honestly. "Phyllis and Vic are still doing house to house with the rest of uniform. Nothing much has turned up."

"Why now?" Gene put his darts back in the desk drawer. "Why now when things are going well."

"Maybe you just answered your own question." Alex stated as both men looked up at her. She rested one hand on her ever expanding baby bump. "I think we should go to the prison."

"No." Gene stated firmly. "You are not going anywhere near that scum."

"Gene." Alex held her ground as Sam raised a hand.

"For once, Alex I agree with Gene. Seeing you is probably what he wants." Sam stated. "Anyway, Keates is out on licence."

"Yes." Alex stated patiently. "And as such, has to keep his nose clean. I've been looking at what Shaz and the others found last night. He did keep a very clean record while he was inside."

"And?"

"But those he associated with didn't." Alex stated. "It's the prison Govener I want to talk to. He must have known something. Maybe he has an address for Keates and his cell mates."

"Ok." Gene stated calmly, he tried to stop his temper as he thought of the dark haired man that had tried to destroy him and his team. "Sam and me. We'll go. You stay here." He got to his feet as Alex was about to protest.

"Alex." Sam spoke quietly, sensing the fear that radiated off his friend. She nodded and watched as both men walked out of the office. Sighing heavily she returned to her own desk and began reading the files Ray and the others had left for her.

#############################

Annie pulled the car away from the curb, satisified that Chris and Shaz were safely in the flat above Luigi's. Chris had managed to wake up enough to walk to the front door but she had no doubt he was asleep on his feet whereas Shaz had boundless energy. She glanced in her rear view mirror, suddenly aware of the small black Fiat that seemed to have been on her tail since she had left the young married couple. For a moment she cursed herself for taking Ray home first. She weaved in and out of traffic, acutely aware that the Fiat was staying with her.

####################

"Oh God." Shaz stated as she looked around the living room. Chris ran a hand over his face as he took in the up turned television and drawers that were open. Papers and magazines were strewn over the floor. Shaz walked into the bedroom and began to cry as she saw how the room had been destroyed. Bedclothes were torn and her own clothes were thrown around the room. Her jewellery box smashed on the floor along with a photo frame containing her and Chris' wedding photo.

"Shaz." Chris walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's only stuff. I've called it in."

"Ok." Shaz nodded, knowing the usual procedure for a robbery would be followed. Only nothing about finding her home invaded and ripped apart felt usual. "Oh God." She snapped as she caught sight of the mirror in the corner. Black marker pen had been used to dawb the wall behind the dressing table. Chris swore angrily as he read the message.

"I'll kill them." Chris snapped uncharacteristically. "I."

"No." Shaz tightened her hold on his arms. "We do this properly. They aren't going to win and we will not be next." Chris closed his eyes at her words, no longer tired he just hoped his wife was right.

#############################

A/N Is Annie safe? What will Gene and Sam find at the prison? Will Chris and Shaz be ok? What about Ray and Alex? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Connections**

"What?" Alex bit her lip as she listened to a clearly angry Shaz on the other end of the phone. "Stay there. I'm on my way." She listened for a moment longer. "Shaz!Please. Listen." She shook her head as Gene and Sam left the office.

"Bolls?" Gene raised an eyebrow as she began pulling her jacket on.

"The flat. Shaz and Chris' flat was broken in to last night." Sam swore as Alex explained what was going on. "There's uniform heading over there now. She doesn't think anything valuable has been taken but it has been badly vandalised."

"While they were here." Sam took a deep breath. "We should go over there. Is Annie still with them?"

"No." Alex frowned. "Shaz said she left a while ago. Didn't go into the flat with them. Chris has been talking to Luigi, apparently everything was as normal last night. Nothing out of the ordinary, apart from no one from Fenchurch CID going in."

"Bloody Nora, his takings must have been rubbish last night." Gene huffed as he walked across to the door. "Hold on a minute. Sam find Annie. Ring Raymondo, get 'im to get 'is arse over to the flat."

"Yes Guv." Sam pulled his mobile out of his leather jacket, terrified that Annie had taken so long to get back to the station. The flat Shaz and Chris had moved into was less than ten minutes away from the station.

"Gene?" Alex looked as her husband closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Price, Drake. The flat you and Molly used to live in."

"I had spotted the connection." Alex rested a hand on her abdomen.

"Which is?" Sam asked.

"Victor Price was victim number one." Alex stated as they walked towards the entrance to the station. Viv nodded at them as they went past. "My maiden name was Price." Gene walked a little closer to her but kept quiet.

"And Drake."

"Your married name, clearly someone knows. Maybe it is just a coincidence both Victor Price and Andrew Drake happened to be homosexual. Maybe we shouldn't be looking at the homophobic element at all."

"I didn't want to seem paranoid." Alex sighed.

"And now the flat where you and Molly lived when you first moved to Fenchurch has been targeted." Sam glanced at Gene who narrowed his eyes. "Wonder if whoever did this knew Chris and Shaz lived there?"

"We'll find that out when we get there." Gene huffed as he headed towards the Audi.

###################

"This is getting ridiculous." Annie huffed as she wove through the streets of Fenchurch. The little Fiat stayed behind her, refusing to budge despite it being obvious Annie knew she was being followed. "Go away!" She called at the mirror. Her foot pressed on the accelerator as she decided the only option was to head back towards the nick and hope the car behind followed her into the carpark where whoever it was could be picked up.

###############

"Raymondo." Gene clapped his hands together as he walked towards the entrance to the flat. "Nice of you to join us."

"No problem, Guv." Ray ran a hand over his face, exhausted. "I wanna find the scrote that did this. And I want five minutes on my own with him."

"Don't." Alex frowned. "Just don't. Not with Annie not around too."

"Annie?" Ray looked at Sam who fell into step behind Gene.

"I'm hoping she's on her way back in, which is why her mobile is going to answer phone."

"Yeah." Gene sighed. "It's probably that. Right, Christopher, what the bloody 'ell 'appened 'ere?"

"It's a mess." Chris sighed heavily. "Nothing seems to have been taken, just destroyed."

"Even smashed up our wedding photos." Shaz snapped as she joined them. "Uniform and SOCO are taking prints and all that but I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Shaz." Alex bit her lip.

"What gets me. What really gets me is what they wrote in the bedroom. In black marker."

"Oh senorita, Senore." All eyes turned on Luigi as the middle aged Italian tried to jog up the steps. "I have CCTV, will that be a help in finding these people?"

"Yes, Luigi. I think it will. Sam. Go with Luigi. Keep trying Annie."

"Yeah." Sam hated the way his stomach churned with nerves. He knew his wife was an intelligent woman but he couldn't help but worry. He knew she shared the same habit of finding trouble as Alex. Luigi waved him ahead as they headed down the steps towards the resteraunt.

"What did they write?" Ray asked. Chris shook his head. Shaz glared.

"In big black letters, you can see for yourself." Chris answered. Gene nodded and let the younger officer lead him into the flat.

"Bloody Hell."

"It's a warning." Alex bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. I don't think this was meant for you."

"Neither do I. Feels personal though." Shaz's voice fell as Chris rested a hand on her arm. "It just feels. I don't want to stay 'ere tonight."

"Course not, luv." Gene nodded as he reread the message. It was clear it was meant for him and Alex. "We'll find you both somewhere. Don't worry."

"With me." Ray stated immediately. "Maya and Tom will be fine before you ask."

"I." Shaz closed her eyes. "Thanks Ray."

"All we have to do now is find Annie." Alex frowned as she stepped closer to the message daubed on the bedroom wall. "He's not going to win. Not this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Where's Annie? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**A Fighting Chance.**

"Shaz." Gene crossed the room to the youngest member of the team. He felt physically sick at the sight of the small flat. He knew how much work Chris and Shaz had done to make it their home. He would never have imagined Alex and Molly living there if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Why do this? Nothing was taken." Shaz shook her head sadly.

"Do as Ray says. Get your bits together and go and stay with him and Maya. I know she isn't your favourite person but it's a good place to stay, yeah?"

"Yes Guv." Shaz sighed before wiping a tear away from her eye. Gene stared at the message written in black marker over the bedroom wall. He felt sick at the thought of how frightened his young detectives were because of the scum that had broken into their flat while they were trying to find a killer. He read the message again and shook his head before turning to Ray.

"Get Sharon and Christopher out of here. Now." He narrowed his eyes. Ray knew better than to argue.

"He's right, Chris. Come on. At least lets go down to bar, see if Luigi and Sam have found something. Yeah?" Shaz nodded as Ray lead them both out of the flat.

#################

"Oh bugger off." Annie spat as she watched the fiat stay behind her. She was absolutely furious but determined not to let the driver of the little black car see she was worried. Her brown curls bounced around her head as she avoided a cyclist. Pressing her foot to the break she realised the fiat wasn't going to give up. One hand on the steering wheel she grabbed her police radio.

"This is DS Annie Louise Tyler of Fenchurch East CID. I need back up. My location is..." She felt the car shunt forward as it was hit from behind. Breaks squealed and horns blared as metal hit metal, forcing Annie's car to be pushed along the road with a sickening crunch. The driver's door buckled inwards as Annie passed out.

################

"DI Tyler." Sam spoke into his mobile and sat down sharply. Luigi looked up to see the colour drain from the man's face.

"Sam? What is wrong?" He watched as Sam handed the phone to Ray.

"Annie."

"What?" Ray took the call. "No, this is her friend. DS Ray Carling. What happened? What hospital? Yes, I'll drive him over there now. Thanks for letting us know." Ray put the phone on the table in front of him. "Sam, we need to go to the hospital. Now. Annie has been in a car accident. An RTC an hour ago, ten minutes from the nick."

"What?" Gene bellowed as he walked in. Shaz closed her eyes as Alex rested a hand on her baby bump.

"Annie is in A&E." Ray stated. "Now, someone out there is taking the piss. There is no way Annie was in a genuine car crash after Chris' flat was trashed."

"Oh God." Alex blinked back tears. It seemed people she cared about were getting hurt. "Oh Annie, what about the baby? Danny?"

"I'll pick up the kids." Shaz was suddenly back in work mode.

"Sam, we are going to the hospital. Now." Gene almost pushed Sam out of the door.

"And I'm going to talk to Dean in traffic." Ray stated firmly. "Someone out there is seriously taking the piss and I am not 'aving it anymore." Alex nodded once before following him, Luigi crossed himself and sent up a silent prayer to the God he knew Gene didn't really believe in that Annie would be ok.

#####################

A/N a filler chapter. More soon . Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Annie**

Sam stared at the wall opposite where he stood. he felt sick, knowing Annie was just a few feet away but he couldn't get to her.

"Sam." Gene frowned slightly as he watched his friend. "Ray has been talking to the boys in traffic. Looks like Annie was being followed. CCTV showed a small black fiat following her when the crash happened."

"Right." Sam closed his eyes. "Guv?"

"Yeah."

"Is this what you felt like when Alex was fighting for her life?"

"Like my gut had been ripped out, stamped on and shoved back in the wrong way? Like I couldn't drag air int me lungs? Yeah. But you are not going to be spending weeks waiting for that girl to wake up. She's tough."

"So's Alex." Sam stated quietly.

"A bullet through the head and a car accident are very different. Plus, you know how Bolls likes to get her rest." Gene smiled slightly as he watched his wife walk towards them.

"Any news?" Alex was genuinely worried. "Shaz picked up our girls and Danny. They've gone back to our house."

"Thanks." Sam sighed. "No, nothing really. She's being taken for a CT scan. Definately broken her arm and has some chest injuries. She hasn't woken up since the paramedics brought her here."

"Oh Sam." Alex rested a hand on his arm as Gene watched.

"I need to get some air." Sam blinked, not wanting to cry in front of his friends. Annie was his world, he had no idea what would happen if he lost her. Gene nodded, ushering Alex to a plastic chair while Sam wandered out of the A&E waiting room.

"It wasn't an accident." Alex stated, once she was certain Sam was out of ear shot. "First the flat. Now this? No it isn't an accident."

"Bloody coincidence if it was."

"And we don't do coincidences." Alex turned to see him watching her. "It's happening again. First Sam then me, now Annie. We're cursed."

"Bloody Hell Alex." Gene took her hand in his. "We are not cursed. Annie is a strong girl. You should have seen the way she handled the Drake woman. She'll be fine."

###########

Annie opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The room was eerily quiet as she tried to remember what had happened to her. One minute she had been driving, trying to get away form the car that was following her and now? Now where was she?

"Pulse and Blood pressure are normal." She suddenly realised she was in a hospital bed. The nurse spoke calmly as porters and nurses worked around her. She felt the bed jolt as she was moved towards the scanner.

"Sam?" She whispered his name. "Daniel? Danny?"

"BM is slightly low, can we change that saline to dextrose? Oh and keep an eye on her BM. What was the ECG?"

"Normal." The nurse answered the doctor. "We've cross-matched three units of O Neg. Theatre will want her asap."

"Let's see what the brain scan says first."

"I AM HERE!" Annie screamed but no one took any notice. She felt a warm sensation fill her before she was lifted onto the scan trolley. Seconds later she opened her eyes to see a woman dressed in an old fashioned nurses uniform take her wrist, apparently checking her pulse. "Oh my God." Annie whispered, knowing Alex and Sam had been right. Seconds later an alarm filled the room as her vision turned white.

###########

"Annie." Sam was on his feet as Alex and Gene glanced at each other. They both knew what the alarms meant. "Annie, please." Sam sat back down heavily as the sound of doctors and nurses running and issuing orders filled the air. "I can't loose her."

"You wont." Gene stated calmly. "You and Daniel are not going to lose that girl and we are going to find out who did this."

#################

Ray walked back through the corridors of the police station, more angry than when he had left the kitchen in Luigi's. He knew Annie was being well looked after but he also believed he knew who was responsible for her being in hospital in the first place.

"Ray?" Phyllis walked towards him, clearly upset. "Any news?"

"I was going to ask you that." He smiled slightly. "Can you run this plate for me?" He handed her the slip of paper with the car registration on it. "I need to know who owned it, was it nicked, a cut n shut, anything dodgy about it?"

"Ok luv." Phyllis nodded. "Ok."

Ray nodded before walking up to the CID office. Chris fell into step beside him. Now they knew who had killed the two murder victims was likely to be the same person that tried to kill Annie and destroyed the flat. All they had to do now was find him.

"So." Chris paused. "Who's going to tell the guv about Keates? You or me?"

"I'll tell him." Ray shook his head. "I'll go up the hospital." He pushed the door to CID open and froze. Chris almost barged into him.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing 'ere?" He spat at the dark haired man sat on Sam's desk.

"That, my friend is for you to work out." The man smirked before getting to his feet. "Give my love to DI Hunt, tell her I'll call in again." He walked away leaving both police officers standing in shock.

##################

A/N More soon. There is a plot, I promise. More soon x


End file.
